David Stevens
David MacKinney Stevens is a minor character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is the father of Lily Stevens, and they both live in New York. His abilities are Verbal Reality Manipulation, Emotion Induction, Influence Immunity and Photokinesis. Appearance In appearance, David is very similar to his daughter Lily. He has the same green-hazel eyes, and his hair is a similar colouring of dark brown, though she inherited the curly texture from her mother. He is tall and well-built, and can sometimes look a little imposing. Abilities David's first ability is Verbal Reality Manipulation, which enables him to manipulate small amounts of reality when he verbally commands this to happen. He needs to be able to speak to use this ability, and its uses include moving small distances, moving doors and walls around, creating small things and deflecting attacks off-course. However, if he attempts to manipulate reality too greatly, the ability will fail to work. His second ability is Influence Immunity. This ability means he cannot be influenced by any ability, either physically, mentally or emotionally. However, his ability can still be influenced and affected. The abilities he is immune to include telepathy, telepathic control, telekinesis, puppetry, persuasion, memory manipulation and emotion manipulation. His third ability is Photokinesis, the manipulation of light. David can use this ability to create lights of different colours, to absorb light and create darkness, and to move light. He can also alter the intensity of light, and produce light beams which can blind people, as well as making himself invisible and creating limited illusions. His final ability is Emotion Induction. He can use this ability to cause all others in the vicinity to share his present emotions, whatever those may be, and he can also target specific individuals to induce the emotions into. However, he cannot induce any emotions which he doesn't feel himself. Family & Relationships *Late wife - Rebecca Stevens *Daughter - Lily Stevens History David grew up in New York, but moved to Washington DC after marrying Rebecca. They were then married there for 8 years, and had one daughter, before Rebecca was diagnosed with cancer. By the time her illness was discovered, it was too late for her to receive any treatment, and she died a few months afterwards. David and Lily returned to live in New York, though they travel to Washington every year on the anniversary of Rebecca's death. David also manifested all of his abilities during these 8 years, though the circumstances of each are currently unknown. After Lily was abducted by Primatech, David determined to stop them in order to prevent this from happening again. He, Elan, James and Eve attacked the Company's base in Hartsdale, but during the raid he and Elan were mysteriously teleported out. At the time they didn't understand how it'd happened. Later it was revealed that it'd been Rebecca's doing, able to affect the world due to her mediumism. She had transferred James' ability to David so that he could escape. A few weeks afterwards, he was contacted by James and Eve and given information on how to raid the Company again. He did so, followed by Elan, and learned that James and Eve were headed into a trap. They attempted to warn them, but were instead caught in the trap, and were also killed in an explosion. However, this was changed by his daughter and Dann, when they travelled back in time. They augmented Eve, so that she could absorb the entire explosion, and no one died. David also assisted his old Resistance cell when they dealt with the Chasers. He used verbal reality manipulation to kill one member, giving the man a heart attack, and he shot a second when the man was using his enhanced charisma to neutralise everyone else. David was unaffected due to his immunity. Explosion Timeline History David had been listed as an evolved human by Primatech, and due to this he was identified almost at once. Agents raided the family home only weeks after the explosion, and would have succeeded in capturing him if not for Lily manifested ability augmentation. She augmented her father, strengthening his verbal reality manipulation so that he could use it to enable both of them to escape. They lived on the run after that. After hearing of the Resistance David soon joined it, becoming the third member of "James Martin"'s cell. He died during a raid on a prison complex. Etymology The name David is Hebrew and means "beloved". His middle name, MacKinney, is Gaelic and means "son of Coinnigh". His surname is Greek and means "crown". Category:Characters